La première fois de Lucas
by TheStoriesOfMovies
Summary: Après avoir été kidnappé pour un pack de bières et quelques magazines, ainsi que d'avoir couru des kilomètres sous la pluie battante pour rattraper leurs bus, Lucas et Nathan s'offre une soirée de réconfort chez ce dernier. Mais ça dérape vite après une bataille d'oreillers! (OS One Tree Hill/Les Frères Scott, Pairing : Nathan/Lucas, 2.805 mots, ATTENTION LEMON!)
1. Chapter 1

_**OS One Tree Hill/Les Frères Scott.**_

**Titre**_ : _La première fois de Lucas.  
**Auteur**_ : _TheStoriesOfMovies._  
_**Nombres de mots**_ : 2,805.  
_**Catégorie** _: Romance/FriendsShip.  
_**Pairing** : Lucas/Nathan  
**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages sont à Mark __Schwahn.  
_**Notes** : Lucas à 16 ans, et Nathan à 19 ans, Nathan et Haley ne sont pas en couple.

**POINT DE VUE : LUCAS.**

Je me dirigeais vers la boulangerie encore ouverte à quelques centaines de mètres de la salle dans laquelle mon équipe et moi allions jouer ce soir. Derrière moi, je me coltinais l'autre polchtron qui me servait de demi-frère. Raaah, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver lui! J'attendis que le bonhomme passe au vert pour pouvoir traverser, et pendant ce temps là, Nathan eut le temps de me rejoindre. Il se tenait à côté de moi :  
**N** : Tu sais, je voul..  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'une voiture s'arrêta d'un coup devant nous, et que deux homme nous prirent les épaules pour nous mettre dans leur voiture 5 portes noire. J'étais choqué, on venait de me kidnappé sans que j'ai vu le temps de voir un chemin de sortie. La voiture roulait, un peu vite, et moi je ne dis rien.  
**N** : Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?  
**(Inconnu)**: La ferme!  
L'homme qui avait parlé était à la place arrière côté passager, Nathan était devant lui. Moi, j'étais à sa gauche, et à ma gauche, se trouvait un autre homme, ainsi que le conducteur, à sa place.  
**L** : Si c'est de l'argent que vous nous voulez..  
**I** : J'AI DIT, LA FERME!  
C'était toujours celui à ma droite, mais cette fois si, il avait pointé un flingue sur moi!  
**N** : Wowowowoh, on se calme!  
**I** : Tu voudrais peut-être que je tire sur ton pote?  
**N** : N.. Non..  
**I** : Alors, LA FERME!  
Nathan se tut, et on continua sur 4/5 kilomètres dans le silence. Le conducteur s'arrêta sur un parking de supérette, et se tourna vers nous :  
**C(Conducteur)** : Alors vous allez bien m'écouter les tafioles, vous allez nous chercher quelques magazines pornos avec un pack de bières.  
**L** : Sinon?  
L'homme à ma droite parla pour la première fois, et dit :  
**I2** : Sinon mon pote vous flingue.  
**N** : Bon et bein, si il n'y a que ça, moi je suis ok!  
**C** : Il n'y a pas que ça. Vous allez y aller en petite culotte, et les quelques billets qu'on va vous donner, vous allez les glisser dans votre élastique de caleçon, compris?  
**L** : O-oui.. C'est tout?  
**C** : Si tu veux, tu peux toujours y aller en string!  
Lui et ses collègues rigolèrent, et je refusa son invitation.  
Nathan et moi, on se changea à l'arrière de la voiture, enlevant nos caleçons pour des culottes roses et totalement gay et dégueulasse.  
**L** : On fait vite.  
**N** : J'suis d'accord.  
On se dirigea au magasin tout en glissant nos billets entre les élastiques et nos bassins. On entra dans la supérette, et on chercha tout de suite le pack de bière.  
**N** : Qu'est-qu'on est mal assis dans leur caisse!  
Nathan s'étirait en arrière, alors que je me baissais pour empoigner le pack de bière. J'eus une magnifique vu sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés, ses beaux pectoraux, ainsi que la petite bosse qui laissait imaginer un équipement pas encore au garde-à-vous. Je me leva et il finit de s'étirer. On se dirigea vers les magazines, et une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes me vint. Avec les heures de car, je n'avais pas eu de temps pour y aller.  
**L** : Nathan, j'arrive je vais aux toilettes.  
**N** : Et bah je pense que je vais te suivre, parce que j'ai une étonnant envie de pisser.  
On laissa le pack de bières deux minutes près des magazines, et on se dirigea vers les toilettes. Toutes les cabines étaient occupés.  
**L** : Putain.  
**N** : Il doit bien y en avoir une qui n'ait pas occupé!  
J'allais vers le fond, pour vérifier si il n'y avait vraiment pas de cabine libre. Je vis une cabine entre-ouverte, et vit avec joie que personne n'était dedans. J'appelais mon demi-frère, et lui dit d'y aller.  
**N** : On à tous les deux très envie à cause des heures de cars, on a cas y aller tous les deux.  
Il dût voir mon air méfiant, puisqu'il souligna :  
**N** : Oh ça va! C'est pas comme si j'allais regarder!  
J'avais trop envie d'y aller pour attendre, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Je baissa le haut de ma petit culotte en même temps qu'il verrouilla la porte, et je pus enfin me vider. Il me rejoignit pas trop longtemps après. Quand j'eus finit, je remis ma culotte normalement, et refit mes lacets de chaussure droite, étant défaits. Il manquerai plus que je me casse la gueule!

**POINT DE VUE : NATHAN.**

Lucas venait de se baisser, et j'eus une vue magnifique sur son fessier. J'avais déjà pus le mater quand il s'était baissé pour attraper le pack de bières. J'avais utiliser tout mes forces pour ne pas bander. Il avait un petit cul un peu rebondit, et d'après mon expérience, il était ferme. Je fini de pisser, et remis mon sexe qui commençait à grandir. Je réutilisa toute ma force mentale, imaginant une vieille mémé nu et ridée de partout, et je réussi à débander. Mon demi-frère était vraiment sexy, avec ses abdominaux peu dessinés, ses tétons toujours pointés, sa légère ligne de poils descendant vers son engin sexuel, son fessier absolument parfait, des jambes musclés, et enfin, son visage magnifique, sexy, et mystérieux. C'est pour cela que, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur chacune des ses fesses, et des les embrassés. Lucas se releva, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, se retrouva plaqué contre une paroi de la cabine par mon corps imposant, mon bassin se frottant contre ses fesses, réveillant mon érection, mes mains sur ses reins, et ma bouche sur sa nuque, distribuant des baisers mouillés. Je pus apercevoir Lucas fermer les yeux et se mordre la lèvre inférieur, sûrement pour éviter de gémir.  
**L** : Nathan, pas maintenant, pas ici..  
**N** : D'accord.  
Je me recula de son corps chaud, et repensa à cette vieille grand-mère nu et ridée que j'avais imaginé. Lucas me regarda, me fit un sourire en coin, et sortit de la cabine. Je le suivi, on prit quelques magazines et le pack de bière, on paya le tout, et on revint vers la voiture des kidnappeurs. Ils nous jetèrent à quelques kilomètres plus loin, avec nos affaires, et repartir.  
**N** : Bon et bien, je crois qu'on à raté le match.  
**L** : Vois le bon côté des choses, ils ne nous ont torturé, séquestré, violé ou même tué!  
**N** : Ouais t'as raison.  
On se rhabillait, et on commençait à marcher. Lucas inspira un bon coup, et me dit :  
**L** : Tu sais, dans les toilettes..  
**N** : Nan, c'est bon, t'inquiètes pas. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Excuse-moi.  
**L** : Ah..  
**N** : Quoi?  
**L** : Dans les toilettes, je t'es pas dis non. C'est juste que.. Que je suis encore..  
**N** : Oh! Oh, je vois.  
**L** : Tu te moques pas de moi?  
**N** : Pour quelle raison?  
**L** : Et bah, t'as toujours l'habitude de te moquer de moi, et là, si tu t'étais moqué de moi, ça aurait été encore plus humiliant pour moi, donc plus drôle pour toi!  
**N** : Quand je me moquais de toi, mon but c'était pas de t'humilier.. Bon, après rien n'empêche que oui, je l'ai déjà fait pour t'humilier, mais j'ai un coeur, et toi aussi. Mon but, c'est pas de faire du mal aux gens, même si beaucoup comprenne et pense le contraire..  
**L** : Enfin, je ne suis pas contre qu'on.. Qu'on le fasse. Mais c'est juste que, d'une, j'ai toujours rêvé d'une première fois plutôt.. Enfin, pas Romantique mais, enfin.. Dans un endroit pas comme dans les chiottes d'un bar ou d'un supermarché, pas dans la rue. J'veux dire, l'idéal pour une première fois, c'est dans un lit. Dans un voiture, ou dans une douche ou une baignoire.  
Je m'arrêta et lui aussi. Je me mis face à lui, me rapprocha jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent et que l'un puisse sentir le souffle de l'autre. Je planta mon regard dans le sien, et lui dit :  
**N** : Ta première fois, tu la décide. Tu décides toi même de là où tu veux la faire, quand tu veux et avec qui tu veux. Quand tu peux avoir le choix de la faire comme tu le veux, c'est génial. Moi j'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai dû baiser à la place de faire l'amour pour ma première fois. J'avais 15 ans, tous mes potes l'avait déjà fait. Et pour montrer que j'étais viril, j'ai dû le faire à la va-vite. Alors je t'en prie, choisi bien. Je ne te souhaite que du bonheur, moi. Alors qu'on soit demi-frère, ami, meilleur ami, amant d'un soir, moi je m'en fou. Je veux juste que tu puisse le faire comme tu le veux. Parce que tu le mérites.  
**L** : Je crois que je t'aime.  
**N** : Embrasse-moi.  
Lucas posa ses lèvres sur le miennes, et laissa pendre ses avant-bras sur mes épaules, alors que je posais mes mains sur ses hanches.  
(_Note de l'auteur : Oui je sais, ça fait cliché tout d'un coup, mais j'arrivais pas à tourner la scène d'une autre façon_)  
C'était un baiser doux, presque amoureux. On était pas sûr de nos sentiments, enfin moi non.  
**L** : Je ne t'es pas donné mon premier baiser, mais je te donnerai ma première fois.  
**N** : Je t'invite à la maison ce soir? Il n'y a personne, mon père part pour un truc de son magasin de voiture pendant une semaine, et ma mère est repartie en voyage humanitaire pour 3 semaines.  
**L** : C'est ok.  
Je souris et lui aussi. Je pris sa main gauche dans ma main droite et on marcha pour retrouver une route.  
**L** : Euh.. Nathan?  
**N** : Mmh?  
**L** : J-J'ai jamais..  
**N** : Jamais quoi?  
**L** : Je ne me suis jamais.. Enfin j'ai jamais fais des trucs tout seul, enfin..  
**N** : Oh!  
**L** : C'est tellement gênant!  
**N** : Je te montrerai comment faire alors.  
Je lui fit un clin d'oeil et on vit enfin la route. On marcha le long, et on vit soudain un bus avec de l'agitation dedans. Je reconnus alors deux ou trois joueurs des Ravens, je lâcha la main de Lucas, pour leur mimer "Allez dire au coach qu'on est là!". Lucas et moi, on couru sous la pluie qui commencer à cracher ses grosses gouttes. On vit le bus s'arrêter au loin quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. On couru de plus belle et on atteint enfin la porte qui s'ouvrait. On entrain dans le bus essoufflés et mouillés, voyant un coach furax.  
**W** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dehors? On vous a cherché partout! Vous avez manqué le match!  
**L** : On peux.. Tout.. Vous expliquer.  
**N** : Va te pose Lucas. T'as pas tes médicaments, fais gaffe.  
**L** : T'inquiètes pas pour moi..  
Il partit s'asseoir alors que plusieurs de mes camarades de basket lui demander sa version des faits. J'expliquais moi-même au coach ce qui nous était arrivé.  
**W** : Si ton histoire est vraie, j'espère que maintenant tu demanderas à ta maman de te préparer des cookies elle-même plutôt que de se faire kidnappé près d'une boulangerie remplie de cookies et autre viennoiseries de ce genre. Allé, va t'asseoir, on va bientôt arriver.  
J'allais m'asseoir à côté de Lucas. On ne discuta pas, trop crevé de notre périple. Il finit tout de même par s'endormir sur mon épaule alors que je demandai un résumé complet du match.  
Un des gars me dit :  
**G** : Hey, t'as vu, ton polchtron de demi-frère il s'est endormi sur ton épaule! -riant-  
**N** : Mon polchtron de demi-frère, comme tu dis, il a des problèmes cardiaques graves, et il a couru des kilomètres pour pouvoir rentré plus tôt pendant qu'il pleuvait pour éviter d'attraper une pneumonie et de crever sur le bord de la route. Je pense qu'il a le droit à un minimum de sommeil et de confort, parce que je pense que t'as déjà eut l'expérience d'une sieste sur une vitre, et c'est pas très confortable, hein?!  
Après ma réplique, tout le monde se tut et alla à sa place.  
Une fois arrivés, Je réveilla Lucas, et on descendit. On reprit nos sacs de sports, et on se dirigea vers ma voiture.  
**N** : Tu veux aller voir ta mère pour lui dire que tu restes à la maison ce soir?  
**L** : J'vais lui envoyer un message.  
**N** : D'accord.  
Aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant la route.

**POINT DE VUE : LUCAS.**

K : _J'envoyais un message à ma mère_  
L : _Nathan m'invite chez lui ce soir, je peux?_  
K : _Bien sûr, mais ne te sens pas obliger!_  
L : _Je ne me sens pas obliger du tout!_  
K : _Je ne peux rien te refusé, tu es un ange. Sois sage!_  
L : _Maman, j'ai plus 5 ans!_  
K : _Mais tu reste tout de même mon gros bébé! Tu n'as pas d'affaire?!_  
L :_ Je lui demanderai de m'en prêter!_  
K : _Tu penses qu'il acceptera?_  
L : _De toutes façons, il n'a pas le choix!_  
K : _Haha! Dors bien!_  
L : _Toi aussi maman! :)_  
La conversation s'arrêta là, et je fus déjà arrivé chez Nathan.  
**N** : Ma chambre est là-bas, au fond. T'as qu'à déposé tes affaires près du bureau.  
**L** : Ok!  
J'allais dans sa chambre, et vit qu'elle était rangé. Un garçon comme Nathan avait plutôt l'air bordélique! Je vis des photos de lui et de ses amis, des trophées, des médailles.. Wouah! Je déposa mes affaires près de son bureau. Je vis Nathan arriver avec un plateau de cookies. Je me jeta dessus, et en pris trois dans ma main, en ayant déjà un à moitié avaler en un rien de temps.  
**N** : Doucement morfal! -rigolant-  
**L** : Mais j'ai trop faim!  
**N **: Ca, je le vois bien!  
Je mangea ce que j'avais pris, alors que Nathan n'en mangea qu'un. Je vis un livre sur son bureau, et je le pris.  
**N** : Je crois que je l'ai déjà l.. Nathan? Nathan t'es où?  
Je me retourna, et, qu'est-ce que je vis? Rien, je sentis juste un coussin me taper. Je lre regarda avec une tête choqué, et il se mit à rire de bon coeur! J'attrapais un coussin sur son lit, et on commença une bataille d'oreillers. Je tomba sur son lit, et il vint à califourchon sur moi. On rigola encore quelques secondes, puis il m'embrassa. Bien sûr, je répondis au baiser. Oui, je crois que je l'aime. Sa langue s'invita dans ma bouche et elle se lia avec la mienne. Nos lèvres se séparèrent, par manque de souffle. Je le regarda, il dirigea sa bouche vers mon oreille, puis me chuchota :  
**N** : Et si on prenait une douche?  
Je souris, puis on se dirigea dans la salle de bain, pour se déshabiller et profiter d'une douche bien chaude. Parce qu'après l'effort, le réconfort. Ca avait été difficile de ne pas geler sous la pluie battante, ce soir. Et puis sortit presque cul nu pour un pack de bières et quelques magazines, c'est pas l'idéal. Nathan alluma l'eau, qui devient à une température douce et chaude. Je le câlina longtemps, tout en lui embrassant le cou, lui caressa mon dos. On se lava, le corps ainsi que les cheveux, puis après s'être rincé, on s'embrassa comme des fous. Comme si l'un était affamé des lèvres de l'autre. Comme si nos vies en dépendait. On sortit de la douche, Nathan me prêtait un peignoir.  
**N** : Oh, attend, je vais te faire une surprise! Reste dans la salle de bain!


	2. La première fois de Lucas (Part II)

_**OS One Tree Hill/Les Frères Scott**_

**Notes** : Dans cette seconde partie, il y a une présence de lemon. Je ne dirait pas "-10/12 ans" ou quoi que ce soit, vous choisissez de ce que vous voulez lire ou non, c'est votre responsabilité.

* * *

J'eus alors le temps de me sécher, et après dix minutes d'absence, Nathan rentra dans la salle de bain. Quand j'en sortit, il me mis les mains devant les yeux, et me dirigea vers je-ne-sais-où. Quand j'entrais dans une pièce (enfin j'imagine), il enleva ses mains, et je vis un tas de bougies dans la pièce. Elles étaient disposés un peu partout, ça faisait zen, ça faisait _romantique_. Nathan mit ses mains sur mes hanches, posant ça tête sur mon épaule droite, et me dit :  
**N** : Tu as toujours rêvé que ta première fois sois romantique. J'ai retenu ce que tu m'as dit quand on marchait :

_ **L** : Enfin, je ne suis pas contre qu'on.. Qu'on le fasse. Mais c'est juste que, d'une, j'ai toujours rêvé d'une première fois plutôt.. Enfin, pas Romantique mais, enfin.. Dans un endroit pas comme dans les chiottes d'un bar ou d'un supermarché, pas dans la rue. J'veux dire, l'idéal pour une première fois, c'est dans un lit. Dans un voiture, ou dans une douche ou une baignoire_.

**N** : C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu qu'on prenne une douche.  
Je me retourna vers lui, et l'embrassa tout en mettant mettant mes mains sur ses joues. Nathan avança, et je tomba sur son lit, lui à califourchon sur moi.

_ **L** : Je crois que je t'aime._  
_** N** : Embrasse-moi_.

**POINT DE VUE : NATHAN.**

Nous nous embrassions. Passionnément. Nos lèvres se collaient, se décollaient, nos bouches se baladaient de droite à gauche. Je lui embrassais la mâchoire, puis revenais sur sa bouche. Il glissa sa bouche dans mon cou, alors que je lui caressais le ventre. On se ré-embrassait. On était fous. Fous amoureux. Enfin l'amour, c'est tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Je l'aimais. J'aimais ce moment. Tellement. Je dérivai dans son cou, commençant à tacher son cou de quelques suçons. Je me remis en face de lui, lui commençant à vouloir attacher nos lèvres. Avant de reperdre du souffle, et entamer une danse endiablée avec nos langues, je lui dis :  
**N** : Tu m'appartiens.  
Puis je le ré-embrassa. Nos corps bouillonnaient. Nos corps voulaient fusionner. Je voulais le faire mien. Alors je me mis à dériver dans son cou, encore. Puis de dépasser les limites précédentes, en commençant à embrasser ses tétons. Je commençais en même temps à défaire le noeud de son peignoir. Je suça, mordilla, tira sur ses tétons pour qu'ils durcissent. J'y passa mes mains, pour les caresser, les pinçer, puis les faire rouler entre ses doigts. J'embrassa ensuite goulument ses fins abdominaux, et mima l'acte sexuel dans son nombril. Je caressa sa ligne de poils blonde descendant vers son sexe, que je pus enfin voir à son garde-à-vous après avoir totalement écarter les pans de son peignoir. J'avais déjà eu une seule epérience avec un homme, c'était il y a deux ans. L'homme avait 23 ans. Il m'avait forcer à le sucer, et il m'avait enculer sans préparation. Je m'étais renseigner sur internet, pour voir si l'amour entre homme c'était forcément comme ca. J'avais donc constaté que non, et j'atais allé plus loin dans mes renseignement, et depuis ce jour-là, je savais comment faire l'amour avec un homme. Enfin bon, je commençais d'abord à lécher la verge de mon demi-frère, qui avait l'air d'adorer ça. Ma langue arriva à son gland mouillé de pré-sperme, et j'enfonça son sexe aussi loin que je le pouvais. Ses _**17 centimètres**_ n'étaient pas très facile à engloutir. Donc, pour combler son plaisir, je lui caressa les testicules tout en allant et venant sur sa verge.  
**L** : Nath.. Nathan arrête!  
**N** : Quoi, c'est pas bien?  
**L** : Si, mais je crois qu'il faut que j'aille pisser!  
**N** : Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
**L :** Nathan..  
Et j'empoignais son pénis de ma main droite tout en gobant une de ses testicules, puis l'autre.  
**L** : Nathan, ça urge.  
Je ne m'arrêta pas pour autant, et quand il cria "Nathan!", je m'écarta pour le laisser jouir.  
**L** : Putain Nathan je suis désol..  
Je ne le laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'embrassais.  
**N** : C'est ta première jouissance.  
Lucas resta bouche bée, et je le ré-embrassa.  
N : Tu veux essayer de te masturber?  
**L** : Et pourquoi je ne te masturberai pas?  
Il me dit ça de son air provocateur et pour toute réponse, je bascula sur un côté, le mettant à califourchon sur moi. J'enleva mon peignoir, pris sa main droite, et la posa sur mon sexe tendu comme jamais.  
**N** : Vas-y, empoigne-là. Mmh.. Commence à faire des vas-et viens.. Voil.. Oh Putain.. Oh merde..  
Lucas était entrain de me masturber. Mon demi-frère, mon fantasmes depuis quelques semaines, était entrain de me masturber. Et même si c'était encore maladroit, je trouvais ça génial. Il caressa mes couilles et me masturbait plus rapidement et plus violemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le fit remonter :  
**L** : Ce n'étais pas bien?  
**N** : Tu rigoles? C'était parfait. Mais je veux te montrer quelque chose.  
Je le mis sur le dos, lui écartant les jambes. Je positionna ma bouche près de son anus, et y rentra ma langue.  
**L** : Arrête, c'est dégueulasse!  
**N** : C'est pour la suite!  
**L **: Beurk..  
Je finis de lubrifier son anus de ma salive, puis récupéra du lubrifiant dans ma table de chevet. Je mis une bonne dos sur trois de mes doigts, puis en inséra un doucement.  
**L** : C'est hyper étrange.  
Pendant que j'en inséra un deuxième pour effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux, je l'embrassa. Encore. J'adorais ses lèvres. Elles étaient sucrées, un peu sèches, avec un petit goût de menthe. J'insérais un troisième doigt, je pus voir qu'il se crispa, mais continua de l'embrasser. Je resta plusieurs minutes comme ça, avec mes doigts dans son anus, pour pouvoir lui faire le moins de mal possible pendant l'acte. Mes doigts sortirent de son anus, et je repris la bouteille de lubrifiant pour en mettre une bonne dose encore une fois, sur mon sexe. Je me masturba quelques secondes pour bien étaler tout le gel, ainsi que de lui redonner de la vigueur. J'insinuais mes _**19 centimètres**_, alors que ses jambes entouraient ma taille et que je l'embrassai doucement. Je rentrais, centimètres par centimètres, puis, une fois presque totalement rentré, je donna un petit coup de bassin pour rentré les 5 centimètres restants. Il gémit de plaisir, ce qui eut l'effet d'une douce chaleur au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Je m'enleva presque totalement, puis re-rentrais en lui un peu plus rapidement que la première fois. Je refis cette action plusieurs fois, jusqu'à re-rentrer en lui violemment, où il gémit longuement de plaisir. S'enchaîna alors des vas-et-viens en lui, parfois violemment, parfois doux. Je le masturbait de ma main droite, alors que ma main gauche caressait son torse. Ses ongles creusait ma peau dans le dos, mais je ne sentais rien. Il finit par jouir dans un long cris, alors que j'avais buter sa prostate 5 fois de suite. Je jouis moi aussi quelques secondes après en criant son nom. Je me retira de lui, laissant sortir une petite flaque de sperme de son anus. Je bascula sur un côté, et Lucas s'étala sur moi. Nos jambes se lièrent, ainsi que nos mains. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse. Il releva la tête, m'embrassant. Un baiser doux, passionné, amoureux. Il se repositionna sur mon torse, et alors que nous fermions les yeux, je repensais aux bougies, et dis :  
**N** : J'ai la flemme d'éteindre les bougies.  
**L** : C'était parfait.  
**N** : J'espère que ça t'as plu.  
**L** : On ne peux pas rêver mieux pour une première fois.  
**N** : Mais ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est la réalité.  
**L** : Je ne suis pas encore sûr de mes sentiments, mais je crois que je t'aime.  
**N** : Je crois que je t'aime aussi.  
**L **: Tu le crois?  
**N** : Non, j'en suis même certain. Je t'aime Lucas Scott.  
**L** : Je t'aime aussi Nathan Scott.  
**N** : Je crois bien qu'il va falloir que j'éteigne les bougies.  
Lucas rigola, et moi aussi. Je déposa doucement Lucas sur le côté, comme un bébé ou une princesse. A vrai dire, à partir de maintenant c'est mon bébé et ma princesse! Je me leva, étant fatigué d'avoir autant donné, mais sans aucun regrets. Je souffla sur les bougies, puis tira les rideaux, ayant l'entière flemme de fermer les volets. Je me remis dans le lit, attrapa ma couverture, et la positionna sur nos hanches, alors que Lucas se remit sur mon torse. On s'endormit comme deux petits bébés après un baiser amoureux, encore une fois.

**LENDEMAIN MATIN.**  
**POINT DE VUE DE LUCAS.**

Je me réveilla, ayant la douce lumière du jour qui caressa mon visage. Je fourrais ma tête dans l'oreiller, humant le parfum de mon demi-frère. Mmh.. Oui, je crois que je l'aime. D'un amour vrai, et un amour presque fraternel aussi. C'est indescriptible ce que je ressens pour lui.  
**N** : Je vois que monsieur se réveille!  
Je sursauta en entendant sa voix, pensant être seul. Il tenait un plateau dans ses mains avec plein de bonnes choses.  
**L** : Mon dieu, j'ai tellement faim!  
**N** : Encore?  
Nathan s'approcha, déposant le plateau sur le lit, s'asseyant à côté. Je pus voir qu'il avait mis un caleçon, cachant sa si belle virilité.  
**N** : Tu veux un caleçon?  
**L** : Mmh.. Oui, si ça te dérange pas.  
**N** : J'te donne ça tout de suite.  
Il prit un caleçon, me le donna, et je l'enfila. On mangea tranquillement, on se doucha (ensemble bien sûr), puis on alla dans sa voiture pour se balader. On retourna au terrain de basket, marquer quelques paniers. On alla manger au Karen's Cafe, passant le bonjour à ma mère, puis on se balada dans tout Tree Hill. A 19h30, il faisait nuit, et Nathan s'était arrêter au bord d'une falaise, d'où on voyait toute la ville. Je m'étais affalé sur lui, et il a commencé à me taquiner en embrassant mon cou, y laissant quelques marques. Alors que pourtant, j'avais vu dans le miroir, il ne m'avait pas loupé! Peut-être que ça ne lui suffisait pas, qui sait? Finalement, on fit l'amour.  
A la fin, alors que nous étions nus, nous étant retrouvés sur la baquette arrière, ayant pour simple couverture la veste de Nathan, je lui dis :  
**L** : Tu comptes vraiment réaliser tous mes fantasmes?  
**N** : Jusqu'au dernier. Et quand on aura tout fait, je les referai, un à un.  
**L** : T'es le meilleur.  
**N** : Mmh, merci. Même si c'est pas le première fois qu'on me le dit!  
On rigola, puis on opta pour se rhabiller et se coucher chez lui. Ou peut-être plutôt, _coucher_. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

**_FIN._**


End file.
